Don't Worry, Baby
by AlmondJoyz
Summary: Harry needs a happy memory to take with him to the final battle. Ginny wants him to know everything will work out.


**Don't Worry, Baby**

_"Well its been building up inside of me_

_For oh I don't know how long_

_I don't know why_

_But I keep thinking_

_Something's bound to go wrong_

_But she looks in my eyes_

_And makes me realize_

_And she says "Don't worry baby"_

I had to see her before the last battle. I had to take at least one happy memory with me before I faced Voldemort. I was scared that I'd never come back and that I'd never have the chance to let her know that I loved her.

I can't tell you the number of times I've regretted my decision of leaving her behind and denying myself the best kind of love that I've ever experienced.

So here I am, standing outside her bedroom at a little past two in the morning. I left Ron and Hermione a note and told them not to worry.

I know I don't have much time here and open the door slowly, careful not to wake her parents.

I creep across the room and stop to sit on her bed, her hair fanned out across the pillow like a waterfall of flame. I feel that familiar ache begin to grow in my gut and I reach out and touch her cheek.

She bolts up and her eyes are wild, fear her only emotion at present. She squints and realizes that it's me, making her eyes soften in recognition.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I'm scared, Ginny."

"What?"

"I'm scared that I won't ever…"

Before I could finish, she puts her hand on my mouth and looks me in the eye.

"I believe in you, Harry."

"But…"

"Don't worry, baby. Everything's gonna turn out all right."

_She makes me come alive_

_And makes me wanna drive_

_When she says "Don't worry baby"_

_Don't worry baby_

_Don't worry baby_

_Everything will turn out alright_

How can she be so sure? How can she have this much faith in me, a skinny seventeen-year-old orphan boy? I'm nothing special, nothing spectacular.

I'm just…Harry.

As if she read my mind, Ginny leans forward, nearly touching my lips with hers.

"You've forgotten something, haven't you?"

"Er, I don't think so."

"You've forgotten that you have something to live for. That you have the whole world in front of you. You've forgotten that I gave you my heart and I'll never be complete unless you come back to me."

Without waiting for me to answer, she kisses me. Her lips move across mine and it's all coming back to me. I remember how to kiss her. I remember how it feels to have her touch me and I remember how much I love her and need her in my life.

And most of all, I remember that I'm alive.

I'm alive and have this waiting for me when I return.

_Oh what she does to me_

_When she makes love to me_

_And she says "Don't worry baby"_

_Don't worry baby_

_Don't worry baby_

_Everything will turn out alright_

Without thinking of where we are, or who is in the room next to us, we lay down on the bed and reacquaint ourselves with parts of our bodies that we've missed over the last few months and introduce ourselves to new ones. Her hands slide across my bare back and my hands are buried in her hair as I roll onto my back. I can feel her lithe body pressed up against mine and I groan with the pleasure that her movement makes across the lower part of me. I've never felt anything like it in my life.

"Ginny…hey..wha—what's going on?"

"Harry…answer me one question, okay?"

"Anything."

"Do you want to beat Tom?"

"Of course."

"Then let me give you my love."

I have nothing to say to that and things move quickly without my noticing. Her fingers make quick work of my clothing and then her own.

I look up at her with wide eyes, my nerves on tenterhooks but I'm excited for what is about to happen. I watch as the final bit of clothing leaves her body and she moves to lie on her back, open to me, mind, body and soul.

I move to lie over her and I know she can see the terror in my eyes. She reaches up with her hand and touches my cheek.

"Don't worry, baby. Everything will turn out all right."

_"Just take along my love with you_

_And if you knew how much I loved you_

_Baby nothing could go wrong with you"_

We talk, make love again and talk some more before falling asleep for a short time.

The light of morning spreads across my face and I wake up to find the world's loveliest creature curled up next to me. She wears a smile as she sleeps, and I smile as well, knowing that I put it there.

Her eyes flutter open and she slides into my chest, finding the place she belongs and was always meant to be.

But I know we can't stay like this.

"I need to go."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know."

We both smile.

"Take along my love with you and nothing will go wrong with you."

I look at her confident face with my worried one, still unsure of how she can be so sure. I decide not to argue with her anymore and pull her into a last embrace.

After we dress, we stand across from one another, hands clasped as I prepare to Apparate away. I sigh and decide to take a page from Ginny's book.

"Don't worry, baby. Everything will turn out all right."


End file.
